


Недооценка соперника может быть опасна

by Alex80mph



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph
Summary: По заявке ms_bitterherb: kink negotioation





	Недооценка соперника может быть опасна

\- Итак, - говорит Тони.  
\- Итак, - говорит Стив, раскрывая блокнот с острой «А» на обложке.  
Тони стоит, оперевшись на стол, на нём чёрная футболка и серые спортивные штаны, мягкие на вид; он босой, смуглые ступни кажутся ещё темнее на сером мраморе. Стив усилием воли останавливает карандаш, который уже выводит увлекательные линии силуэта.  
Утром Тони влетел в кухню, где Стив мирно завтракал овсянкой и Урсулой Ле Гуин, бросил «нам надо срочно поговорить», утащил у Брюса с тарелки полоску бекона и исчез.  
\- Это тебе или мне? – на всякий случай уточнил Стив.  
Брюс пожал плечами.  
Впрочем, вопрос был лишён смысла. Если Тони хотел поговорить с Баннером, он говорил. Стив иногда входил в их беседы, как в желе: густые предложения обволакивали длинными сложными словами, которые Стив отлично понимал по отдельности. Они могли спорить часами, периодически срываясь на крик, как-то раз Тони довёл Брюса до Халка, но даже когда разъярённый зелёный монстр стучал кулаком по столу и рычал, Старк не отступал, орал в ответ и бросался своими полупрозрачными голограмами Халку в голову.  
Поэтому Стив сделал очевидный вывод, спокойно доел овсянку, дочитал до конца главы и отправился в мастерскую, захватив по дороге блокнот и пару карандашей.  
В мастерской Тони не было.  
Его не было так же в кабинете, спортзале, гараже, бассейне и комнате Тора.  
После этого Стив сдался.  
\- Джарвис? – сказал он, глядя в потолок.  
\- Да, Капитан? – отозвался Джарвис.  
\- Подскажите, пожалуйста, где Тони?  
\- Мистер Старк на даный момент отстутствует в Башне. Он не посчитал целесообразным соощить мне о том, куда он направился, но просил передать вам, Капитан, что он ждёт вас в мастерской, и, цитирую «чтобы вы не задерживали нигде ваш идеальный зад».  
\- Эээ, сказал Стив. – Спасибо.  
\- Всегда рад помочь, Капитан, - беспристрастно ответил Джарвис.  
В мастерской Тони, естественно не было, как и в прошлый раз, когда Стив спускался сюда.  
Тони никогда не отличался пунктуальностью, но Стив, которого сначала это радражало невыносимо, со временем смирился. В конце концов, во время миссий Железный Человек никогда не опаздывал. Все прочие случаи не касались Капитана Америки и Мстителей, поэтому Стив, как говорит Наташа, «забил болт» и просто добавлял в уме час – ко всему, обещанному Тони.  
Сначала он порисовал немного: стол, заваленный инструментыми, обрезками проводов, кусками металла разных размеров, микросхемами. Разнообразие деталей загипнотизировало Стива, он изрисовал несколько листов этим современным натюрмортом, затем, чтобы сменить тему, взялся за крупные формы: Железного Человека на платформе - спящая мощь и пустая оболочка без Тони. Стиву хотелось, чтобы под рукой был красный карандаш, хотя бы несколько штрихов, но и так, решил он, прищурившись, получилось неплохо. Чёрно-белым костюм вышел именно таким, каким видел его сейчас Стив. Безжизненным, плоским.  
Тони не появился спустя пол-альбома набросков, но как человек, прошедший войну, Стив умел убивать время. Он снял ботинки, устроился на диване, поблагодарил Дамми, который принёс ему замусоленное покрывало, и уснул.  
Разбудил его Старк: взбалмошный, с растрёпанными волосами, мимолётной опасной улыбкой и чашкой кофе.  
На чашке – звезда Капитана Америки.  
\- Итак, - говорит Тони. – Пройдёмся по списку.  
\- Списку? – уточняет Стив. Ему кажется, что начало разговора он проспал.  
\- Я люблю быть снизу, но это не значит, что я буду снизу всегда.  
Стив оглядывается.  
\- Но ты и так уже внизу. Разве что. Или ты про гараж?  
\- Мне нравятся грязные разговоры, я обожаю грязные разговоры, хотя, подозреваю, в нашем случае это будет мой монолог. Хотя я люблю слушать свой голос, а твоя реакция, вероятно, будет заводит меня ещё больше.  
\- Тони, - осторожно начинает Стив.  
\- Раньше,- повышает голос Тони, - я любил связывание, то теперь нам не нужны будут верёвки, посмотри только на свои руки, Стив, господи, ты сможешь удержать меня одной рукой, как будто я не вешу и тридцати килограм.  
\- Ааа, - говорит Стив.  
\- И, конечно же, кросдрессинг.  
\- Что? - хмурится Стив. Ему, похоже, понадобится второй карандаш, этот он сломал.  
\- Переодевание. Ты знаешь, сколько раз я дрочил, представляя твои великолепные ноги в чулках, - спрашивает Тони и тут же отвечает. – Тысячи, сотни тысяч раз. У меня добавились новые мозоли на руках, - показывает Тони свои ладони, - И даже не спрашивай про историю моего браузера.  
Стив закрывает блокнот, он пока ему не нужен.  
\- А ещё, - Тони отталкиватся от стола и грациозно опускается на колени между ног Стива. – я не особо люблю отсасывать, но поскольку мы тут обсуждаем, что возбуждает не только меня, но и тебя, то  
В этом месте Тони, к счастью, замолкает.  
Стив кладёт руку ему на голову, приподнимает бёдра, чтобы Тони удобнее было высвободить из джинсов не только член Стива, но и мошонку.  
\- Я не сразу понял, - признаётся Стив, глядя как Тони сводит красивые брови, - что мы обсуждаем.  
\- Ммм, - говорит Тони. Его ладонь со свежими мозолями скользит по голени Стива.  
\- Но если ты хочешь.  
Тони аккуратно кивает головой, насколько ему это удаётся.  
\- Мне очень нравится заниматься с тобой любовью, когда ты стоишь на четвереньках, - говорит Стив. Его член прыгает от приятного воспоминания. – Когда я могу держать тебя за талию, и ты прогибаешься, и охаешь, просишь быстрее и ругаешь меня, сжимаешься, вот так, да, Тони, да.  
Тони тоже двигается быстрее, насаживается горлом на головку, Стив сжимает пальцы, держит голову, он знает, что Тони выдержит его напор, не первый раз.  
\- Ещё, - хрипит Стив, - мне нравится, когда ты. Ооо. Ты вылизываешь меня. Там. Это так грязно, Тони, возмутительно грязно, и меня это так заводит. Когда-нибудь я наберусь смелости.  
\- Ты не обязан делать ничего, - сообщает ему Тони, оторвавшись от члена, но Стив нажимает на затылок, и Тони возвращается на своё место.  
\- Когда-нибудь, - продолжает Стив, поднимая бёдра навстречу рту Тони, - я сделаю это с тобой. Может быть, сразу после того, как. Как возьму тебя. Когда ты будешь раскрытый и горячий, пропитанный насквозь мной. Я смогу вставить в тебя язык, как это делаешь ты, попробовать себя в тебе, Тони, - говорит Стив неровно.  
Тони прижимается своим членом к ноге Стива, трётся об него, без ритма, лихорадочно, быстро, глотает, сжимает горло, слюна стекает по его бороде, он отталкивается и возвращается назад, впивается руками в колени Стива, он не сдерживает себя, и Стив не сдерживается тоже, ударяет так глубоко, насколько может, и кончает от того, как Тони пускает его в себя.  
Он чувствует тёплое на ноге, чувствует, как Тони делает последнее движение, вялое, тяжёлое, сползает на пол, упирается лбом в бедро Стива.  
\- Тебе должно быть неудобно, - говорит Стив и поднимает Тони, тянет его на себя, укладывается с ним на узкий, до сих пор неприспособленный для них двоих диван.  
\- Да, - каркает Тони. У него вымазано всё лицо, липкие усы и борода, будто он. Он. – Никогда не устану тебя недооценивать, Роджерс.  
Стив сгибает колено, чтобы Тони не свалился на пол. Он готов поспать немного, а потом взяться за следующий пункт из списка.  
\- Я не знал про кросдрессинг, - признаётся он в тёмные короткие вихры.  
Тони начинает дёргаться и вертеться, пытается встать, наверняка, чтобы посмотреть на Стива своим удивительным взглядом, но Стив держит его крепко: свободная нога прижимает Тони к дивану, одной рукой он не даёт подняться, второй обхватил за шею, Стиву действительно не нужно прилагать практически никаких усилий и, если подумать, то спать ему уже совсем не хочется.


End file.
